Unforce
by strawberryxochan
Summary: I thought that I was on top of the world. Our lips locked, and his deep blue eyes looked into my plain ones. He hugged me. He told me he loved me. I believed him. STYLE. CartmanKyle.


_**MUWAHAHAHAHA. Never thought I could strike back with such... UN-FORCE. ;D Anyways.. Here's my SECOND STORY. AND IT'S NOT A ONESHOT. (kinda.) HAHAHAHA. This ought to be an AMAZING FAILURE. :D Enough of my boring chatterings.. ON WITH THE STORY.**_

**Title: Un-forced.**

**Summary: I thought that I was on top of the world. Our lips locked, and his deep blue eyes looked into my plain ones. He hugged me. He told me he loved me. I believed him.**

**Pairings: Stan/Kyle.**

**Rating: M... rated for some slash, swearing, and sex..**

**Genre: Angst/Romance.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOUTH PARK. **

**Kyle's POV.**

"Kyle..."

A voice.

Only his.

Stan Marsh.

My love.

It started only a few weeks before. And really, I had no clue at first. I thought I was going crazy. Y'know, falling in love with your best friend only happens in romance books. The emotional boy falling in love with a strong girl. A daring girl. But only this time...

Both of us were boys.

And only I was the gay one.

Or so I thought.

It all started when I was at home, doing my homework. I was doing some Algebra when the phone rang, making me jump.

I rolled my eyes. I was almost done, but nevertheless, I went over, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, sounding bored.

"...Kyle..." It was Stan.

My eyes perked, and I left the bored tone in my voice.

"Stan? Hey dude. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound just a little less excited to talk to him.

Infract, every time I talked to him, I got little jitters all over. I wanted him. Badly.

"Kyle. Can I... Can I come over? Are your parent's home?" He said, almost hastily.

My heart gave a jump of excitement.

"Uhwhah?" It was all I could muster. "M-my parents aren't home... Why?" I said. Curious.

He sighed. I could hear the feedback loudly. It hurt my ears, but I never pulled away.

"Good, dude. I'm going to come over in a bit." He said, ignoring my second question. A hint of nothingness lingered on his voice. And did I detect... eagerness?

"Oh... O-okay... I guess you could..." I muttered. Over thinking.

"Great! I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up.

For awhile I just stood there, phone still to my flushed ears. Then I realized that I was wearing a plain t-shirt with stains from various things, and shorts. I ran to the closet, and pulled out my green turtleneck, and my rough off blue jeans. I pulled them on. My hair, the curly mass of curls was fine. Although I swore that my pencil was behind my ear...

I then heard the door being knocked on. "Hello? Can I come in?" came the disgruntled voice. Stan. He never knocked...

"Y-Yeah... Go ahead."

He slowly opened the door, and then quietly closed it. I swear I heard the door lock.

"Uh... Hey, dude." He said, sitting on the floor, leaning against the soft bed.

"Hi... Stan."

He looked away, concentrating on a scribble I did on a paper.

"..Kyle. I need some advice."

No surprise. People always came to me for advice. I was the guru of South Park.

"And...?"

"It's about someone I like."

My heart sank. Deeper, and deeper. He liked a girl. He was straight, and I was Gay. Never meant to be.

"Wh-Who is it...?" Came my saddened reply. I tried to make it happier. But I couldn't.

Luckily, he didn't notice.

"This person... is in our class..." He said, his ivory cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Mhhm." I put on my wire-rimmed glasses. "And.. describe her for me."

"Well.. This person has red hair..."

I looked mocked shocked. "Red? Powder? My mom?"

He ignored me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No, Kyle." He said, looking deeper.

Then, all of a sudden..

He leaned forward and kissed me.

I yelped. He placed his surprisingly soft hands around my neck, I did the same. Without actually knowing it, I opened my mouth, allowing him access into my mouth. We tongue wrestled.

It seemed the kiss lasted forever, but he pulled away.

We looked at each other for what seemed like a million years; I realized I was trembling.

"Oh fuck." Stan said. Worry clear in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, dude! I know if you don't feel the same about me, I'll understand, and-"

"No!" I yelled. "What I'm trying to say is... I...I've loved you for a long time now..."

Where I got that courage, is beyond me.

He smiled. "Dude. We're fags."

I smiled back. "I really don't care. You kissed me first!"

He smirked. "I'll do it again."

"Say that you love me, then."

His expression changed from humour to lust.

"Kyle..." He tackled me, sending my homework flying.

"I love you." He whispered, putting one cool hand to my red cheek.

At that point, I realized that my life was complete. We kissed, untill he grabbed my crotch, I screamed.

He looked resentful. "Shit. We've only been a fucking couple for one day, and I try to make you hard. I'm a fucking pervert." He said sadly, looking away.

"Not as perverted as Kenny." I said, winking. When did I get so bold?

He smiled. "Yeah. On the way here, I saw him flirting with Red."

I tilted my head. "But isn't Red going out with Token?"

He ignored me. "You look so cute when you tilt your head!" He laughed.

"I love your laugh, Stan.." I said shyly, blushing.

"Shhhhh..." He touched my lips with his own.

"Let's get some 'work' done.." He said, his sky blue eyes turning glassy. His breath going steamy..

* * *

HAHAHAHA. OH GOD. THIS FAILS. XD Anyways, the next chapter will be in Eric's POV. I won't reveal too much. 


End file.
